sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Τεχνολογική Μοναδικότητα
Τεχνολογική Μοναδικότης Technological singularity thumb|300px| [[Τρανσουμανισμός μετανθρωπισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Τεχνολογική Μοναδικότητα ]] thumb|300px| [[Τεχνολογική Μοναδικότητα ]] - Μία Ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Μοναδικότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "μονάδα". Εισαγωγή Τεχνολογική μοναδικότητα (technological singularity) ονομάζεται η εμφάνιση μιας υπερευφυΐας με τεχνολογικά μέσα.Superintelligence. Answer to the 2009 EDGE QUESTION: "WHAT WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING?": http://www.nickbostrom.com/views/superintelligence.pdf Αφού οι δυνατότητες μιας τέτοιας ευφυΐας θα ήταν δύσκολο να γίνουν καταληπτές από τον ανθρώπινο νου, η εμφάνιση μιας τεχνολογικής μοναδικότητας αντιμετωπίζεται ως ένας διανοητικός ορίζοντας γεγονότων, πέραν του οποίου τα συμβάντα δεν μπορούν να προβλεφθούν ή να κατανοηθούν. Η συνηθέστερη άποψη των υποστηρικτών της μοναδικότητας είναι ότι, η "Ευφυής Έκρηξη" ,David Chalmers on Singularity, Intelligence Explosion. April 8th, 2010. Singularity Institute for Artificial Intelligence: http://singinst.org/blog/2010/04/08/david-chalmers-on-singularity-intelligence-explosion/Editor's Blog Why an Intelligence Explosion is Probable By: Richard Loosemore and Ben Goertzel. March 7, 2011; hplusmagazine: http://hplusmagazine.com/2011/03/07/why-an-intelligence-explosion-is-probable/ όπου υπερευφυΐες δημιουργούν ακολουθίες γενεών αυξανόμενα ισχυρών Νοών, μπορεί να συμβεί ταχύτατα και μπορεί να μην σταματήσει έως ότου οι γνωστικές ικανότητες ενός αντιπροσωπευτικού Νου υπερβούν εκείνες ενός οιουδήποτε ανθρώπου. Ο συγκεκριμένος όρος "μοναδικότητα" ως περιγραφή ενός φαινομένου τεχνολογικής επιτάχυνσης που προκαλεί ενδεχόμενο απρόβλεπτο αποτέλεσμα εντός της Κοινωνίας, επινοήθηκε από τον μαθηματικό John von Neumann, ο οποίος κατά τα μέσα της δεκαετίας του 1950 μίλησε για "διαρκώς επιταχυνόμενη πρόοδο της τεχνολογίας και αλλαγές στην λειτουργία του ανθρώπινου βίου που δίνουν την εντύπωση ότι προσεγγίζεται μια ουσιώδης μοναδικότητα στην ιστορία της ανθρώπινης φυλής, πέραν της οποίας οι ανθρώπινες υποθέσεις, όπως τις γνωρίζουμε, δεν θα υφίστανται. Ο όρος διαδόθηκε από τον συγγραφέα επιστημονικής φαντασίας Vernor Vinge, ο οποίος υποστηρίζει ότι: *η τεχνητή Νοημοσύνη, *η ανθρώπινη βιολογική ενδυνάμωση *ή τα Διαδραστικά περιβάλλοντα εγκεφάλου-υπολογιστή μπορούν να είναι πιθανές αιτίες μοναδικότητας. Η έννοια έχει διαδοθεί, επίσης, από μελλοντολόγους όπως ο Ray Kurzweil, ο οποίος παραθέτει την χρήση του όρου από τον John von Neumann στον πρόλογο του κλασσικού βιβλίου του φον Νόιμαν "The Computer and the Brain." Κάποιοι αναλυτές αναμένουν την εκδήλωση της μοναδικότητας εντός του 21ου αιώνα, παρότι οι εκτιμήσεις ποικίλουν. Βασικές έννοιες Ο Kurzweil γράφει ότι, εξαιτίας των "μετατοπίσεων παραδείγματος" η εκθετική ανάπτυξη επεκτείνει τον νόμο του Moore προς τα ολοκληρωμένα κυκλώματα, από τα πρώτα τρανζίστορ, τους σωλήνες κενού και τους ηλεκτρομηχανικούς υπολογιστές. Ο Γκόρντον Μουρ προβλέπει ότι η εκθετική ανάπτυξη θα συνεχιστεί και ότι σε λίγες δεκαετίες η υπολογιστική ισχύς όλων των υπολογιστών θα υπερβεί εκείνη του ανθρώπινου νου και ότι την την ίδια περίπου περίοδο θα εμφανιστεί η υπεράνθρωπη Τεχνητή Νοημοσύνη. Πολλοί από τους πιο αναγνωρισμένους συγγραφείς περί της μοναδικότητας, όπως ο Βέρνορ Βιντζ και ο Ρέι Κουρζβέιλ, ορίζουν την έννοια αυτή με όρους τεχνολογικής δημιουργίας της υπερευφυΐας και υποστηρίζουν ότι είναι δύσκολο έως αδύνατο, για τους σημερινούς ανθρώπους, να προβλέψουν την μορφή της μετα-μοναδικότητας, εξ αιτίας της δυσκολίας να φανταστούμε τις προθέσεις και δυνατότητες των υπερευφυϊών οντοτήτων.Vinge, Vernor. "The Coming Technological Singularity: How to Survive in the Post-Human Era", originally in Vision-21: Interdisciplinary Science and Engineering in the Era of Cyberspace, G. A. Landis, ed., NASA Publication CP-10129, pp. 11-22, 1993Ray Kurzweil, The Singularity is Near, pp. 135–136. Penguin Group, 2005. Ο όρος "τεχνολογική μοναδικότητα" αρχικά επινοήθηκε από τον Βιντζ διατυπώνοντας ένα ανάλογο μεταξύ της εξουδετέρωσης της ικανότητάς μας να προβλέψουμε τι θα συμβεί μετά την ανάπτυξη της υπερευφυΐας και της κατάρρευσης της προγνωστικής ικανότητας της σύγχρονης Φυσικής ως προς την χωροχρονική μοναδικότητα πέραν του ορίζοντος γεγονότων μιας Μελανής Οπής. Μερικοί συγγραφείς χρησιμοποιούν τον όρο "μοναδικότητα" με μια ευρεία έννοια για να αναφέρονται σε ριζικές αλλαγές της κοινωνίας μας οι οποίες εμφανίζονται μέσω των νέων τεχνολογιών, όπως η Μοριακή Νανοτεχνολογία, Yudkowsky, Eliezer. The Singularity: Three Major SchoolsSandberg, Anders. An overview of models of technological singularity παρότι ο Βιντζ και άλλοι εξέχοντες συγγραφείς δηλώνουν συγκεκριμένα ότι, χωρίς την υπερευφυΐα τέτοιες αλλαγές δεν θα χαρακτηρίζονταν ως πραγματική μοναδικότητα. Πολλοί συγγραφείς, επίσης, συνδέουν την μοναδικότητα με παρατηρήσεις της αυξανόμενης ανάπτυξης διαφόρων τεχνολογιών (εξέχον παράδειγμα, ο νόμος Moore), χρησιμοποιώντας τις παρατηρήσεις αυτές ως βάση για την πρόγνωση ότι η μοναδικότητα είναι πιθανό να συμβεί κάποια "στιγμή" μέσα στον 21ο αιώνα. Η τεχνολογική μοναδικότητα περιλαμβάνει την έννοια της ευφυούς έκρηξης, όρος που επινοήθηκε το 1965 από τον I. J. Good.Good, I. J. "Speculations Concerning the First Ultraintelligent Machine", Advances in Computers, vol. 6, 1965. Παρότι η τεχνολογική πρόοδος είναι επιταχυνόμενη, περιορίζεται από την βασική ευφυΐα του ανθρώπινου νου η οποία δεν έχει, κατά τον Paul R. Ehrlich μεταβάλλει την μοναδικότητά της επί χιλιετίες.Ehrlich, Paul. The Dominant Animal: Human Evolution and the Environment Εντούτοις με την αυξανόμενη ισχύ των υπολογιστών και άλλων τεχνολογιών, ίσως καταστεί εφικτή η δυνατότητα κατασκευής μιας μηχανής που θα είναι ευφυέστερη του ανθρώπου.Superbrains born of silicon will change everything. Εάν εφευρίσκετο η υπεράνθρωπη ευφυΐα, είτε μέσω της ενίσχυσης της ανθρώπινης ευφυΐας είτε μέσω της τεχνητής νοημοσύνης, θα διέθετε μεγαλύτερες ικανότητες επίλυσης προβλημάτων και επινοητικότητας από τους ανθρώπους και θα μπορούσε να σχεδιάσει ακόμη πιο ικανή μηχανή, ή να επανεγγράψει τον πηγαίο κώδικά της ώστε να είναι ευφυέστερη. Αυτή η ικανότερη μηχανή θα μπορούσε μετά να προχωρήσει στον σχεδιασμό μηχανών με ακόμη μεγαλύτερες ικανότητες. Η επανάληψη αυτή θα μπορούσε να επιταχυνθεί και να οδηγήσει στην αναδρομική αυτοβελτίωση, επιτρέποντας τεράστια ποσοτική αλλαγή πριν οι νόμοι της φυσικής επιβάλλουν κάποιο άνω όριο ή προλαμβάνοντας την έναρξη οποιουδήποτε θεωρητικού υπολογισμού.Good, I. J., "Speculations Concerning the First Ultraintelligent Machine", Franz L. Alt and Morris Rubinoff, ed., Advances in Computers (Academic Press) 6: 31–88, 1965.The Human Importance of the Intelligence ExplosionGood, I. J. 1965 Speculations Concerning the First Ultraintelligent Machine. pp. 31–88 in Advances in Computers, 6, F. L. Alt and M Rubinoff, eds. New York: Academic Press. Η εκθετική ανάπτυξη της υπολογιστικής τεχνολογίας που προτείνεται από τον Νόμο του Μουρ παρατίθεται συχνά ως λόγος ή αιτία για να αναμένουμε την μοναδικότητα στο σχετικά εγγύς μέλλον και ορισμένοι συγγραφείς έχουν προτείνει γενικεύσεις του Νόμου του Μουρ. Ο επιστήμων πληροφορικής και μελλοντολόγος Hans Moravec σε ένα βιβλίο του το 1988 πρότεινε ότι, η καμπύλη της εκθετικής ανάπτυξης μπορεί να επεκταθεί προς τα πίσω μέσω πρωιμότερων πληροφορικών τεχνολογιών προγενέστερων του ολοκληρωμένου κυκλώματος. Ο μελλοντολόγος Ρέι Κουρζβέιλ προτείνει τον νόμο των επιταχυνόμενων επιστροφών κατά τον οποίο η ταχύτητα της τεχνολογικής αλλαγής (και γενικότερα κάθε εξελικτική διαδικασίαRay Kurzweil, The Age of Spiritual Machines, Viking, 1999, p. 30 and p. 32) αυξάνεται εκθετικά, γενικεύοντας τον Νόμο του Μουρ με τον ίδιο τρόπο που το κάνει και η πρόταση του Moravec, και επίσης συμπεριλαμβάνοντας την τεχνολογία των υλικών (ιδιαίτερα όπως αυτή εφαρμόζεται στην Νανοτεχνολογία), την Ιατρική Τεχνολογία και άλλες.Ray Kurzweil, The Singularity is Near, Penguin Group, 2005 Όπως και άλλοι συγγραφείς, όμως, διατηρεί τον όρο "μοναδικότητα" για την ταχεία αύξηση της ευφυΐας (αντίθετα από άλλες τεχνολογίες) γράφοντας, για παράδειγμα, ότι "Η μοναδικότητα θα μας επιτρέψει να υπερβούμε αυτούς τους περιορισμούς των βιολογικών μας σωμάτων και του μυαλού μας ... Μετά την Μοναδικότητα δεν θα υφίσταται διάκριση μεταξύ ανθρώπου και μηχανής".Ray Kurzweil, The Singularity is Near, p. 9. Penguin Group, 2005 Προσδιορίζει επίσης και το έτος που προβλέπει για την μοναδικότητα (2045), κατά το οποίο αναμένει ότι η ευφυΐα που θα βασίζονται στους υπολογιστές θα υπερβαίνει το σύνολο της ανθρώπινης διανοητικής ισχύος, λέγοντας ότι η ανάπτυξη της πληροφορικής πριν από το έτος εκείνο "δεν θα αντιπροσωπεύει την Μοναδικότητα" διότι "δεν (θα) αντιστοιχούν ακόμη σε μια σημαντική επέκταση της ευφυΐας μας.Ray Kurzweil, The Singularity is Near, pp. 135–136. Penguin Group, 2005. "So we will be producing about 1026 to 1029 cps of nonbiological computation per year in the early 2030s. This is roughly equal to our estimate for the capacity of all living biological human intelligence ... This state of computation in the early 2030s will not represent the Singularity, however, because it does not yet correspond to a profound expansion of our intelligence. By the mid-2040s, however, that one thousand dollars' worth of computation will be equal to 1026 cps, so the intelligence created per year (at a total cost of about $1012) will be about one billion times more powerful than all human intelligence today. That will indeed represent a profound change, and it is for that reason that I set the date for the Singularity—representing a profound and disruptive transformation in human capability—as 2045." Ο όρος "τεχνολογική μοναδικότητα" αντανακλά την ιδέα ότι μια τέτοια αλλαγή μπορεί να συμβεί αιφνιδίως και ότι είναι δύσκολο να προβλέψουμε τον τρόπο λειτουργίας ενός τέτοιου κόσμου. The Uncertain Future; a future technology and world-modeling project Δεν είναι σαφές ότι μια έκρηξη ευφυΐας αυτού του είδους θα είναι επωφελής ή όχι, ή ακόμη και υπαρξιακή απειλή, καθώς το ζήτημα δεν έχει εξεταστεί από τους περισσότερους ερευνητές τεχνητής γενικής νοημοσύνης, παρότι το θέμα της φιλικής τεχνητής νοημοσύνης ερευνάται από το Ίδρυμα Μοναδικότητας για την Τεχνητή Νοημοσύνης (το σημερινό Machine Intelligence Research Institute) και το Ίδρυμα "Το Μέλλον της Ανθρωπότητας" (Future of Humanity Institute). Πολλοί εξέχοντες τεχνολόγοι και ακαδημαϊκοί αμφισβητούν την εφικτότητα της τεχνολογικής μοναδικότητας, μεταξύ αυτών οι Jeff Hawkins, John Holland, Jaron Lanier και Γκόρντον Μουρ, του οποίου ο Νόμος συχνά παρατίθεται για να υποστηρίξει την σύλληψη της ιδέας. Η ιστορία της ιδέας Το 1847 ο R. Thornton, συγγραφέας του The Expounder of Primitive Christianity , έγραψε για την πρόσφατη εφεύρεση ενός μηχανικού υπολογιστή τεσσάρων πράξεων: Το 1951 ο Άλαν Τούρινγκ μίλησε για μηχανές που ξεπερνούν διανοητικά τους ανθρώπους:A M Turing, Intelligent Machinery, A Heretical Theory, 1951, reprinted Philosophia Mathematica (1996) 4(3): 256–260 http://philmat.oxfordjournals.org/content/4/3/256.full.pdf Στα μέσα τις δεκαετίας του πενήντα ο Stanislaw Ulam είχε μια συζήτηση με τον Τζον φον Νόιμαν στην οποία ο John von Neumann ανέφερε ότι "η διαρκώς επιταχυνόμενη πρόοδος της τεχνολογίας και οι αλλαγές στην λειτουργία της ανθρώπινης ζωής, η οποία μας εμφανίζει ότι προσεγγίζεται μια ουσιαστική μοναδικότητα στην ιστορία του γένους, πέραν της οποίας οι ανθρώπινες υποθέσεις, όπως τις γνωρίζουμε, δεν θα μπορούν να συνεχιστούν." Το 1965 ο I. J. Good πρώτος έγραψε για μια "έκρηξη ευφυΐας", εισηγούμενος ότι αν οι μηχανές υπερβούν την ανθρώπινη διανόηση έστω και λίγο, θα μπορούν να βελτιώσουν οι ίδιες τον σχεδιασμό τους με τρόπους αδιανόητους για τους κατασκευαστές τους, και έτσι να μεγεθύνουν αναδρομικά κατά πολύ την ευφυΐα τους. Οι πρώτες από αυτές τις βελτιώσεις ίσως είναι μικρές, αλλά καθώς η μηχανή θα γίνεται ευφυέστερη θα γίνει καλύτερη και ευφυέστερη, πράγμα που θα οδηγούσε διαδοχικές αυτο-βελτιώσεις και σε απότομη αύξηση της υπερευφυΐας (ή της μοναδικότητας). Το 1983 ο μαθηματικός και συγγραφέας Βέρνορ Βιντζ διέδωσε την ιδέα του Good περί εκρήξεως ευφυΐας μέσα από μερικά γραπτά του και η πρώτη τυπωμένη διατύπωση του θέματος έγινε στο τεύχος Ιανουαρίου 1983 του περιοδικού Omni. Σε αυτό το σημείωμα ο Βιντζ φαίνεται ότι είναι ο πρώτος που χρησιμοποιεί τον όρο "μοναδικότητα" με τρόπο που είναι ιδιαίτερα συνδεδεμένος με την δημιουργία των ευφυών μηχανών,Dooling, Richard. Rapture for the Geeks: When AI Outsmarts IQ (2008), p. 88Vinge did not actually use the phrase "technological singularity" in the Omni op-ed, but he did use this phrase in the short story collection Threats and Other Promises from 1988, writing in the introduction to his story "The Whirligig of Time" (p. 72): Barring a worldwide catastrophe, I believe that technology will achieve our wildest dreams, and soon. When we raise our own intelligence and that of our creations, we are no longer in a world of human-sized characters. At that point we have fallen into a technological "black hole," a technological singularity. γράφοντας: Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * μονάδα ( = unity) * Μηδενικότητα ( = Nihility) * Μοναδικότητα (ή ιδιομορφία) ( = Singularity * Δυικότητα (ή Δυαδικότητα) (ή Δυισμός) ( = Duality, Duocity) * Τριαδικότητα ( = Triality, Tricity) * Τετραδικότητα ( = Quadrality, Quadricity) * Πενταδικότητα ( = Pentality, Pentacity) * Πολυαδικότητα ( = Multility, Multicity) * Περιοδικότητα ( = Periodicity) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ιδιότητες Κατηγορία:Μελλοντολογία Κατηγορία:Τεχνολογία